Gathering
As all of the clan gather , cats start sharing tounges and swap stories. Moonstar-The prey has been running well , and we are pleased to have a new warrior , shadyleap! (See in moonclan) we have seen a few Fox's around lately and every cat should stay wary. Sparkstar-Thank you for your warning.All is also well here in clawclan.Eastwing , has given birth to 3 new kits! (See in clawclan) windstar-we have three new warriors mistthorn shadowblaze and goldensong Ringbird to nighthawk-how's it going young 'un? nighthawk to ringbird-its ok preys running well and my apprentice is finally a warrior(see in windclan)now i can get him out of my fur Ringbird to nighthawk- an I remember when I had a apprentice , well , I best be on my way. Foxstar-It seems that most of us have been lucky this season. Our med.cat apprintice has become a full med.cat! (See thunderclan) It is a shame that riverclan could not join us this moon. duststar- we have gotten plump on cave mice and water voles along with some rabbits scared down our holes as u can see(looks at rabbittail jokeingly) spottedstorm-*chuckle* ah classic rabbittail... rabbittail to duststar hey i couldn't help my self they lept into my paws practically begging to be eaten duststar-andwe have 3 new kit of mousetail and rockfall,batkit bushkit and nightkit. cloverstar-ah and iceclan is feeding well (thin cat) we have found some spare mice in our under burrow and as greenleaf goes on we have noticed the pond ice thin out meaning for a lushes feeding soon(licks lips).i also have a anoucement to make at the end of the gathering for all cats to hear(eyes grow wild and she looks from each clan leader savagely) sparrowstar we have three new warriors spottedfall skydust and tanwyspark fawnstar- Alas , we have grave news , shortash the elder , has joined starclan. But Destinyclan stays strong. Blossomstar to nighthawk- Hi how's it going spottedstorm-oh hi blossomstar! long time no see! Blossomstar to spottedstorm-welcome back! nighthawk to spottedstorm and blossomstar-hey every body! parta Blossomstar to NH and SS-yay! Lol we haven't seen riverspirit in a while... Blossomstar to td- welcome to the gathering! cloverstar-as i was saying i have spotted cats!gathering in my clan territory shareing prey killing it in my terriotory!and i know who they were! foxtooth-who mousebrain we wouldn't think of taking your prey we all have our own prey filled territories we don't want your measly scrawny one cloverstar-ah buts that you want me to think but i know all of the clans have been alliancing so you all can take my prey and eat it i have seen dreams of it y'all all taking my prey starclan has spoke in about it to me.they have said that this would happen and the clan will ether stand or fall and that if y'all dont stop to battle all of you till every cat is dead so my clan can survive.dont think i don know my warriors have reported prey bones and blood all with the sent of the clans.and one of my warriors has dissapered unannounced and i believe your keeping her hostage. grayfather-well are you shure she hasnt left i mean you are pritty crazy and your clan is starveing i wouldnt be supprised if she did cloverstar-(hesatates)(then snaps out of it)no my clanmates are as loyal as eny other cat jaggedfrost-actuality i did leave(emerges out of shadows)i couldnt stand it eny more the cold the hunger and you i thought i was going to die i left to be a kittypet now im named splendora and my owners love me and as the 2 moons i have been gone i found mom hopefire-also emerges out of bushes)im now called vixen and my twolegs took splendora in and im glade of it. everyone-*gasp* someone-but we thought she was dead someone-trator grayfeather-called it! nighthawk-lol :p flameingspire(btw enyone can clame flameingspire as his/hers will do this often)-j-j-jaggedfrost is it realy you jaggedfrost-yes and miss you so much i have watched over the clan for 2 moons the time i have been gone and we have gone down hill y'all need me and i relize it now and i want to join iceclan again im sorry plz forgiv- cloverstar-no we will never forgive you you betray us...for for kittypets and twolegs how dare you act as it im a fool in fact im not the fool y'all all are fools listening to her.*growls*iceclan attack *no one attacks* cloverstar-i said attack you fools..,fine i'll do it my self*leaps into air lands on jaggedfrost* (suddenly tensions break and all cats start fighting blindly even if its there clan) cloverstar-*hiss*(claws jaggedfrost's eyes and bites her tail hard) jaggedfrost-stop you don't have to do this(blocks a blow so the head and twirls away from a bite to the neak with astonishing agility) cloverstar-yes*grunt*i do (grabs jaggedfrost by the scruff and flips her over) flameingspire-(races to jaggedfrost side and helps block blows and bites)i missed you so much where are the kits*frowns* Blossomstar-hm. (I watch the battle deep in thought) *starclan would never wish death upon the clans. Especially over something like food...something is strange about this...* then a warrior Launches themselves onto her. spottedstorm-*yowls* how dare you cloverstar! throws herself onto a random warrior fighting with the streangth of a lion Clouds fall over the moon. cloverstar-starclan may have spared you this once to stop but if you don't i will attack me and my will and we'll be prepared so watch you back clans because were on your back (nightclan cats over watch in the shadows knowingly) cats hiss as they leave some murmuring under there breath or growling duststar-wow what a strange gathering today The cats break apart and the first gathering ends...look for gathering 2! anyone can talk. Category:Clan Category:Gathering Category:Shaowclan Category:Moonclan Category:Windclan Category:Caveclan Category:Iceclan Category:Battle of dark and blood Category:Cats Category:Name Category:Clan cat Category:Meeting Category:All clans